callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
TranZit
pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *remain for future games and will accumulate through deposits from multiple games. The maximum amount of points that can be placed in the deposit box is 250,000. *When the player enters the thick fog between bus stops, Denizens of the Forest appear, attacking the player. They can be killed by repeated melees. *There are flashing lamp posts in each of the main areas and at the half way points between them. By using a turbine or turning on the power the lamp posts will turn on and have a green light. If a player lures a Denizen to one of these lamp posts, it will dig a hole under it which allows a player to teleport. If a player jumps into one of these glowing portals it will take them to a random lamp post in the TranZit overworld earning the Fuel Efficient achievement. Once one player uses an active teleporter it will disappear, but can be reactivated again with another Denizen of the Forest. *There are several locations on the map that are not bus stops but are also unaffected by the fog, allowing the player to move around freely, but still able to be attacked by the Denizen. *#Between the bus stop and the Diner there is a tunnel. Located here is a Colt M16A1 Assault Rifle and the Jet Turbine, the first piece of the Jet Gun which can be found in one of three places inside. *#Between the Farm and the Power Plant there is a corn field. Following the bus route the player will see a light post that flashes on and off at the right hand side of the road, marking an entrance leading into the corn field. If one were to follow the path into the field, one would see a broken down car and, shortly after it, that there is a path going to the right leading farther into the cornfield. Here, the player will encounter Nacht Der Untoten. There is a piece of the Jet Gun located here and sometimes, there is a piece of the navigation tablet located here too. *#Between the Farm and the Power Plant there is a corn field. Following the bus route, the player will see several pathways leading into the corn field on his left. They form interconnecting pathways one of which leads to a small opening under a high voltage power line tower. This is where one builds the Navigation Table for the Tower of Babble easter egg. *#Between the Power Plant and the Town, one can find the cabin. Looking out the right side of the bus, the player will see several small fires burning in the distance, marking this location. Inside the house a Bowie Knife and a Pressure Gauge, one of the parts of the Jet Gun, can be found. *The ability to give points to players through keys in the bank. The keys are accessed by knuckling them with the Galvaknuckles or a pack-a-punch ballistics knife equipped. Players pay 1100 points to create a point powerup that gives 1000 points (see Sharing Points further down the page for more information). Persistent Upgrades New permanent effects, called "Perma-Perks" by the community, are a new feature in TranZit as well as playing Survival on the standalone maps. Not all of these effects have been discovered, nor is there an exact explanation on how to get them. Some of these Perma-Perks stack with the normal perks, for example if one were to buy Quick Revive while one has the permanent quick revive, revives will be almost instantaneous. When the player obtains a Perma-Perk a green flash will appear on the screen. When a player loses a Perma-Perk, the game will play an eerie noise. Some of these Perma-Perks can be achieved by doing certain challenges: *A player can get Quick Revive effect permanently by reviving players 10-20 times in one game. People have reported different numbers in that range. This can stack with Quick Revive itself making reviving near instant. This Perma-Perk can be lost by trying and failing to revive a downed teammate. *A player can get a form of Deadshot Daiquiri which increases the damage of headshots, causes zombies heads to explode even when shot in the body. It can be obtained by obtaining a double or triple headshot with just a single bullet. The zombies must die from this shot, not just bleed out from being headless, to obtain the perk. This can be easily lost by the inability to gain a single headshot within the round. *Reinforced windows can be permanently turned on by rebuilding a large amount of windows in one game. This permaperk means when a player rebuilds a window, the player places stronger than normal planks which take longer for zombies to rip off. The numbers are speculated but an average of around 50 windows is the most known. In order to not lose it, the player must rebuild at least one barrier every round. Sharing Points Another major feature is the ability to share points in TranZit. To do this, a player must find a drawer with tags such as the one inside the bank vault. They then have to hit it with the Galvaknuckles or pack-a-punch Ballistic Knife After doing this, the player can deposit 1,100 points in the safe, which will cause a 1,000 points powerup to drop, which any other player will be able to pick it up.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu8STA8a2CQ The orb looks like a point drop from Dead Ops Arcade or the bonus drop by the QED from Moon. Buildables *The Turbine is built from the Mannequin, Model Plane Tail, and Fan, all which are be found in the starting room where players spawn in the gas station. The turbine can be used to power the Perks-a-Cola machines before the power is turned on at the Power Station and to open certain doors. The Turbine is also used to provide power to the Electric Trap and Turret, two other buildables, and to open the Secret Vault at the bank in the Town where the Pack-a-Punch can be built. *The Zombie Shield is built from the Car Door and the Dolly, the car door is located either in the shop portion of the gas station or the room to the right of the workers' bench, the dolly is found inside the Diner. It is similar to the Assault Shield in the way that it is used. Players do not gain points for killing zombies with it and their backs will be protected. The Zombie Shield brakes quite quickly if you use it to smack away zombies, zombies that are hit with the zombie shield recivie massive damage and they are knocked a few feet away, this buildable can be compared to the thunder gun in the 1st black ops. *The Turret is built from the Lawn Mower, RPD, and Ammo Pouch, all which are found at the Farm. Power from a Turbine is required for operation. *The Power Switch is built from the Forearm, Switch Lever, and Switch Panel, all which are found in the underground portion of the Power Station. Once the Power Switch is built and activated, green street lamps along the bus routes are lit and all of the Perks-a-Cola machines across Green Run are powered on. The power can be turned off, as well, at which point all perks will dim. Activating the power will summon the electric zombie. *The Electric Trap is built from three pieces, all which are found in the brick building at the Power Station. It requires power from a Turbine to operate. *The Navigational Table is built from NavCard, Card Reader, radio, and meteor. This can be built at the the radio tower across from Nacht Der Untoten. * The Jet Gun is built from the Gauge, Motorcycle Handlebar, Wires, and Jet Engine on the bench in the Town at the Bar. These pieces are scattered around the map. The Jet engine is always in the tunnel between the Bus Station and the Diner, the Gauge is typically inside the Cabin between the Power Station and the Town, the Wires are located in the brick building at the Power Station, and the Motorcycle handlebar is located at Nacht Der Untoten. *The Pack-a-Punch machine is built from the three pieces of the machine, all found within the Secret Vault at the bank once this area is opened. *The Bus can be upgraded by adding on up to three parts, which also earns players the "Undead Man's Party Bus" Trophy. The Ladder can be attached to the back left of the bus and once attached allows players to climb on top of the bus. The Escape Ladder can be attached to the emergency exit hatch in the inside of the bus and allows players to climb on top of the bus from the inside. Alternatively, the Escape Ladder can instead be installed inside the Diner which opens the Diner's roof, allowing Galvaknuckles to be purchased. The Plow can be attached to the front of the bus and doing so prevents zombies from jumping onto the front of the bus. These parts are found randomly in the power-required rooms of the Bus stop, Diner, Farm and Town. Easter Eggs *A musical easter egg is activated much like the previous songs; finding and hitting the action button on three Teddy Bears around the map. If they are presed in order the song "Carrion", sung by Clark S. Nova will play and if done in random "Carry On" by Avenged Sevenfold will play. Technically, one cannot play these songs if one has gotten the update on the Xbox 360 version. If the update is deleted, these songs should be able to be played. **The first one is outside the starting room, on a wooden bench, near a pool of lava. **The second can be found in the Farmhouse, on a matress in the second floor of the house. **The third one can be found on a cushioned chair, in the bar, next to the billiards table in Town. *The major easter egg, the Tower of Babble, can be performed on TranZit. It is an achievement on Xbox 360 worth 75G and a silver trophy on PS3. There are two paths to the easter egg: Dr. Maxis', which requires turning the power off, and Richtofen's, in which the power is kept on, but the player must be playing as Samuel Stuhlinger to be able to hear Richtofen's instructions. *Another easter egg is a spot near the farm, in the corn field. Walking through a few cuts through this field ends at Nacht Der Untoten. *An old TV set in the Cottage of the Farm Area will play radio messages if the action button is pressed on it. *A glitch may be preformed where you recieve all 6 perks (instead of just the 4 you can carry) it is done by getting 4 perks including tomb stone (you can just do it with tomb stone but getting juggernaut and a few other perks is highly recommened) once you have tomb stone and some perks you must obtain the amount of money equal to the price of the perks you dont have (you will need to get another 500 bucks after that because you loose a bit of money when you die) once you have the perks you want and the money (usally about 6500 dollars) you then must die and use tomb stone (die near the end of the round so you can get money during that round and help your team mates) you will revive next round, do not collect your tomb stone untill you buy tombstone again + all the perks you dont have, you then collect your tombstone and there you go all 6 perks will be avaliable and increase your chance of survival. (if you go down with all the perks you must tomb stone then revive next round and buy tomb stone again before getting the tomb symbol) this does not work on solo and can be preformed on any map with tombstone Quote Achievements/Trophies *'Tower of Babble' (75 / Silver Trophy ) - In TranZit, obey the voices. *'Don't Fire Until You See' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, have all doors opened without being set on fire. *'The Lights Of Their Eyes' ( 5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP. *'Undead Man's Party Bus' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, complete all additions to the bus in 1 game. *'Standard Equipment May Vary' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, acquire 4 different equippable items in 1 game. *'You Have No Power Over Me' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, defeat "him" without being attacked by "him". *'I Don't Think They Exist' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, kill one of the denizens of the forest while it is latched onto you. *'Fuel Efficient' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, use an alternative mode of transportation. *'Happy Hour' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, buy 2 different perks before turning on the power. *Dance On My Grave (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Tranzit, aquire your Tombstone Images Tranzit wonder weapon.png|A view of the Jet Gun. New Wonder Weapon BOII.png|Misty holding the Jet Gun. Tranzit third male player.png|Zombie Shield, The equivalent of an Assault Shield. Black Ops II Zombies Male Character.png|Marlton, one of the new characters. Black Ops II Zombies Female Character.png|Misty, the girl seen on the Zombies teaser poster. Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies following the bus. Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies at the Diner. Bus Stop 1 BOII.gif|Bus stops. Bus Stop 2 BOII.gif|Diner. Bus Stop 3 BOII.gif|Bus stop of the cabin that leads to the power switch room. Bus Stop 4 BOII.gif|View of the bar found in Town. TranZit_Map_BOII.png|An overview of TranZit. Videos Undead Man's Party Bus Achievement Guide|Upgrading the bus. Black Op 2 Zombies Green Run Music Easter Egg Teddy Bear Locations|The location of the teddy bears. Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The letters on the diner sign say "North Highway Diner", but only six letters light up, making it say "Now Die". Underneath this sign should read "OPEN 24 HOURS" but instead reads "ON 4 U" as only these four characters are lit. *In the Town there is a sign which only has the letters lit up to create the word "Moon" *Outside the bus depot the words "STOP BUS" is written on the floor, but a blood splatter covering the bottom part of the "B" makes it read "STOP RUS". In reference to Russman. Though this could be a coinedence. *T.E.D.D. can be harassed which can cause the player to have their door opening privileges revoked and eventually be forcefully ejected from the bus. *In the tunnel between the Bus Stop and Diner, the player can get off the bus without having to deal with Denizen, like the other locations, although the bus does not stop here. There is nothing there except from a buyable M16 on the wall and a piece of the Jet Gun. Sometimes there is the planks, a part used to make the navigation table. *Because T.E.D.D. is faulty, he often mistakes the bus stops for landmark locations that are not within his driving radius, such as Great Slave Lake, which is located in Northwest Territories, and the Grand Canyon. *T.E.D.D. can be disabled through the use of EMP grenades or being shocked by the Electro-Boss, Avogadro. He will cease to function and the bus will stop wherever you are at that point in time. *This is the first time in Zombies where the player can turn off the power after it has been turned on. *When the bus leaves with players on it, any remaining zombies or all zombies will begin to sprint faster than in previous maps after the bus, when the bus stops, they cease to sprint this fast, and will return to their normal speeds. *There are many posters in the spawn area, one of which shows the obelisk (needed for the easter egg) with the words POWER! under it. This poster can also be seen in Campaign and Multiplayer. *There is a magazine rack in the spawn, holding magazines based from birdwatching to scientific research. *If the player were to look closely at the bottom of T.E.D.D.'s seat, there is an empty notepad. Also, the seat itself has the numbers '1104' attatched to it. *At Nacht Der Untoten and within the Corn Maze, large wind turbines can be seen towering over the corn. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Maps Category:Levels